Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intermediate transfer member for electrophotography for use in electrophotographic image-forming apparatuses, such as copying machines and printers, and an electrophotographic apparatus including the intermediate transfer member for electrophotography.
Description of the Related Art
Electrophotographic image-forming apparatuses (hereinafter also referred to as “electrophotographic apparatuses”), such as copying machines and printers, that can produce high-quality color images are commercially available.
Color images can be formed on recording media, such as paper sheets, using the following method.
First, an electrostatic latent image on each photosensitive member is developed color by color. A developed toner image of each color is successively transferred to an intermediate transfer member and forms a color toner image on the intermediate transfer member. The color toner image on the intermediate transfer member is transferred to a recording medium. Thus, the recording medium having the color toner image thereon is produced.
The intermediate transfer member is generally a semiconductive belt. A typical intermediate transfer member is formed of a resin, such as a polyimide or polyamideimide, and carbon black dispersed in the resin.
Intermediate transfer members are being variously improved to increase their functionality.
For example, in an intermediate transfer member proposed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-192901, a water-repellent and oil-repellent fluorine compound is applied to a surface of the intermediate transfer member to increase transfer efficiency.
During repeated transfer in printing, however, electrical discharge may occur before or after a contact between a photosensitive member or a recording medium and an intermediate transfer member. The electrical discharge causes toner on the intermediate transfer member to be scattered or impairs transferability, thus resulting in poor toner images.